


Ramblings of a Drunken Mind

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam’s had just a little too much to drink. When he can’t make it past his stairwell, he decides to call Mason to complain. Mason isn’t the one who picks up.





	Ramblings of a Drunken Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseszain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Liam loves going to Sinema now that it’s opened as a supernatural friendly space. He, Mason, and Corey have made it a biweekly event to go to Sinema’s karaoke and themed nights and cut loose when they aren’t protecting the town. Ever since Monroe left and the presence of werewolves was revealed to everyone, there have been a lot of shifts in the town itself. For starters, other wolves and supernatural creatures have started to come out of hiding. Between Sheriff Stilinski and Mason’s mother, the mayor, they’ve worked toward making this a safe place for all. Liam’s in his second year at the local community college, staying close to home in case Beacon Hills needs him, but things have mostly been quiet since Monroe’s departure.

If Liam’s being honest, one of the things he loves most is the ability to get drunk. It had taken weeks of experimenting with the right herbs and non-lethal options, but they’d finally found a combination that worked and didn’t make the wolves feel like dying as they drank. It simply suppressed their healing factor and heightened the effects of alcohol. For once, Liam could enjoy getting drunk like any other college student. He no longer had to sit on the sidelines, watching with envy as Mason got drunk and threw himself at Corey. Now he could join in the fun, taking a couple of shots and always ending up on the dance floor. It was everything he didn’t know he’d wanted.

After a particularly long night of drinking and partying, he stumbled out of the cab that had reached his house and toward his front door. He was so glad his mom was out of town and his dad was working a late shift at the hospital. They knew that he went out and drank, but that didn’t mean they approved of him getting drunk. He supposed it was the parenting instinct of wanting to do the right thing and protect their child from harm. Smiling to himself, he throws the front door open and dives through the doorway before it can bang shut. He giggles like a schoolgirl, kicking off his shoes by the door before staggering over to the looming stairwell. He knows he has a nice warm bed waiting at the top, but that’s a hard sell to the liquor addled brain.

“Get your shit together, Dunbar.” He orders himself, reaching for the bar that’s meant to assist him in his journey upstairs. He makes it about four steps before he sinks down, taking a break from the swimming steps in front of him. He works his phone out of his pocket, typing in his password multiple times. The device locks him out for a minute and he drops his head against the stairs, pouting as he’s forced to wait another agonizing minute. He just wants to call his best friend and complain about the stairs, why is life so against him right now?

He finally manages to unlock it after he remembers he can use his thumbprint, giving a little cheer when the screen lights up. He swipes through his contact list, frowning when he realizes Mason’s name isn’t listed where it would normally be. Liam furrows his brow, doing his best to concentrate on the names and numbers swimming in front of him. He definitely has Mason’s name somewhere in his phone. Eventually, after scrolling a few times through his contacts, he finally came across Mason’s name. ‘The Most Awesome Human Ever’ was his title, his name hovering right above Theo’s. His chest constricted at the sight of Theo’s name, desire flooding through him. He hadn’t seen or heard from the chimera in weeks, unable to do much with the end of the semester and finals. He should call Mason and tell him how much he loves Theo. He hasn’t told anyone, but Mason isn’t just anyone. He’s the best friend in Liam’s whole universe and they’ve stopped keeping secrets from each other. He jabs his thumb against the screen, his first mission forgotten as he beams down at Theo’s name. It’ll feel good to get this off his chest.

“Hello?” A husky voice answers, rough with sleep. Liam frowns for a moment, wondering when Mason’s voice got so deep. He also isn’t sure when Mason managed to fall asleep. They had left the club around the same time, hadn’t they? Or are all of his memories starting to blur together? Huh. He’ll definitely have to ask Mason about it later. 

“Heyyyyyy Maaaassseeee,” he drags the words out as loudly and slowly as possible. It’s enough to make his own ears rings a little. “Sorry,” he whisper yells. “I had something important to tell you!” He hisses, looking up and down the stairwell to make sure no one is eavesdropping. When he doesn’t hear anyone approaching, he giggles to himself and clears his throat. This is supposed to be a serious conversation and he needs to put his game face on. “It’s a secret!”

“Can’t it wait until a more reasonable hour?” The voice groans softly in response. “It’s three in the morning, little wolf.”

“Oh my god! That’s Theo’s favorite nickname for me!” Liam grins widely and looks down at his phone. “That’s why I called!” Funny how Mason is able to read his mind from so far away. He definitely deserves an award for being the best friend of the year. Is there such a thing? Liam isn’t too sure, but he does know that Mason deserves it. Maybe he can make him something as an early Christmas present. It’s only a couple of days away. Or is it hours? Everything has kind of blurred together. 

“What?” The voice murmurs. Liam frowns slightly, wondering when Mason lost his smart gene. Isn’t he usually better at this? At reading Liam’s ridiculous train of thought and easily following along? He might have to change the role of best friend and give it to Corey. 

“Mason, I’m totally in love with him. Like....I want to hold his stupid hand and kiss his stupid face. Don’t tell him I said he was stupid. It’s not very romantic.” Liam scrunches his nose, leaning his face down against the carpet. “Hey, Mason? I think I’m going to pass out now.” He warns, his eyes closing with a quiet groan. “I think I drank too much.” His limbs are starting to feel insanely heavy. For a moment, he wonders if they’re in any danger of falling off. He takes a look and lifts his left arm, humming in agreement as he realizes he can still move it just fine. That’s a relief. Just to be on the safe side, he decides not to test his limits. He’s fine with sleeping on the stairs. He’s pretty sure he’s slept in weirder places. 

“Wait, tell me where you are.” The voice sighs. He thinks he can hear clothes rustling in the background, but it’s hard to be sure. Is Mason going out somewhere? Maybe he’s got a super secret midnight rendezvous with Corey. If he does and he hasn’t told Liam, he’s definitely losing his best friend spot. 

“I...stairs? My house?” Liam says after a hard moment of thought, trying to visualize it. He breathes out slowly, licking his lips where alcohol still clings to them. “Mason? Please don’t tell Theo. I don’t think he likes me all that much sometimes.” He whispers into the receiver. If he’s going to confess, he has to tell it all. 

“What are you talking about?” The voice asks, sounding confused. Liam sighs loudly, dragging his fingers slowly along the carpet and watching the indents fade. His eyes fill with tears as he thinks about the reasons why, all of them starting to run together until he can only pick out one or two that seem most important. 

“I can never get him one on one for long. And he didn’t want to go out drinking with us tonight. He never wants to come with us.” Liam whispers, a low whine escaping him. He sniffles, swiping at his eyes. “He’s so pretty, Mase. Why can’t we be pretty together?” He laments, a few tears raining down. He’s dangerously close to full on sobbing, but he convinces himself to hold off just a little longer. He’s way too intoxicated to handle the depth of sobs and it’ll just dehydrate him faster. 

“You’re an actual idiot,” the response is a soft huff of annoyance. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Stay there.” The line clicks dead a moment later and Liam closes his eyes, the darkness taking him within moments.

When he wakes again, he’s curled up against something warm. There’s a dull ache behind his eyes and he quickly shuts them again, whimpering as he hides his face against someone’s chest. “I’m dying,” he whines softly. Someone above him chuckles, a hand rubbing against his side. He cracks his eyes open again, watching the black lines travel up someone’s arm and steal his pain away. “You’re an angel,” he whispers.

“Call me Theo.” The chimera smirks in amusement, easing Liam’s bedroom door open and carrying him to the bed. “Or you can call me pretty again. I liked that.” He smirks, setting him down onto the bed. “Where are your pajamas?” He asks, attempting to get back up. Liam grabs him by the wrist, holding him in place as he squints up at him.

“I like to sleep naked.” Liam says, his cheeks heating as Theo raises an eyebrow. “I can keep my boxers on?” He squeaks, carefully releasing Theo by the wrist and letting him take a half step back. “How did you get here?”

“Good idea.” Theo says, tugging his hoodie over his head. Liam strips down and makes room for him, waiting until Theo is settled down beside him before he decides to ask. “I came in through the front door. You left it open, you really shouldn’t do things like that.” He softly clicks his tongue in disappointment. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate you saving me from my stairs, but what are you doing here? Did Mason call you?” Liam asks. Theo snorts softly, reaching over and wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him close against his chest. Liam doesn’t fight it, caught off guard as he slowly slides his palm up Theo’s stomach and then over his chest. 

“Not exactly. Your dumbass decided to call me.” Theo says. Liam pales instantly, embarrassment flooding through him. “Yeah, you said those things to me.” Theo chuckles and leans down, kissing his forehead. “Go to sleep, pup. We can discuss your undying love for me in the morning.” 

“I’d rather die in my sleep.” Liam whines, hiding his face against Theo’s heated chest. The chimera’s body shakes with his laughter and his arms tighten around the werewolf. “Stop it,” Liam whines. He needs the monster to come out from under his bed and swallow him whole. Anything would be better than this. 

“Never. In case you haven’t figured it out yet, I feel the same way.” Theo hums softly. “Go to sleep, pup.” He repeats gently. “We can discuss this when you aren’t hungover and suffering. Sound good?” Theo asks. Liam mutters something unintelligible, rubbing his face against Theo’s shirt for a moment. Has he always worn clothes this soft? Liam is pretty sure he wants to wrap up with Theo inside his clothes. “Little wolf?” Theo asks, pressing a featherlight kiss to his hair. A firm hand strokes down his back, soothing his nerves while warming him to the core. 

“Deal.” Liam whispers, curling his fingers slowly into Theo’s shirt. “I’m sorry I got drunk and called you.” He says, closing his eyes as he breathes in the comforting scent of the chimera. This wasn’t exactly how he’d planned to confess his feelings for the other boy. He’d hoped to at least be a little romantic, maybe over dinner or something. But this? This was still perfect. Somehow, this is more fitting than any other romantic setting. Before he can hear Theo’s heartfelt confession, he’s asleep. 

  
  



End file.
